


First time

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BokuAka Week, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, New Beginnings, Non-Canon Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: No, I don't have a summary. What I do have is inspiration to write this fanfic. Just read it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	First time

Akaashi was frozen in his place as he watched the scene unravel before his own two eyes. 

He watched as she grabbed Bokuto's hand gracefully.

He watched as she slowly went up the steps to stand in front of the priest. 

He watched as he handed them their wedding rings. 

He watched as the priest spoke. 

"If someone doesn't want this bond to be made, speak now, or forever hold your peace"

_Speak Keiji. Say that you're against this wedding. Say that **you** want to marry Bokuto-san._

Yet no words escaped his lips as Bokuto leaned down and captured his wife's lips in a soft kiss. 

"Congratulations, Bokuto-san, Ame-chan" Akaashi smiled a fake smile at the now newlywed couple. 

"HEY HEY HEY! Thank you Akaashi! You're my favorite bro!" Akaashi felt a pang in his heart. Of course he only saw him as a brother.

Suddenly a gasp was heard behind them. 

"You traitor! I thought that _I_ was yout favorite bro!" Kuroo's voice sounded behind them and they all turned around. 

"No bro I'm sorry I love both of you equally!" Bokuto waved his hands around animatedly. 

"I know bro I'm just messing with you. Happy to see you married! Ame-chan, good luck with this owl-head" Kuroo slapped the back of Bokuto's neck and Bokuto whined. Kuroo's eyes moved unintetionally towards Akaashi who was holding an almost full glass of champagne. 

"Oi, Akaashi wanna go outside? I could use some fresh air" Kuroo motioned with his head towards one of the balconies. 

"Oh, um, of course. Well, see you later, Bokuto-san, Ame-chan" Akaashi nodded his head and followed Kuroo outside and towards the balcony. They walked outside, the chilly night air hitting their faces. 

"You know, I saw you back there. How you struggled to keep yourself together and not stop the wedding. That was... really courageous of you." Kuroo said as he looked towards the city bellow. Akaashi sighed and leaned against the railing next to Kuroo.

"It's just, so, sad. I've liked Bokuto-san for the past 11 years. It hurts to see him next to someone else's side." Akaashi confessed as he let the realization settle in. 

He unconsciously started crying, his shoulders shaking as sobs left his mouth. Kuroo looked at him in shock and wrapped his arms around him in an instant, Akashi wrapping his hands around him and crying on his chest. 

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay, cry for now, let it all out." Kuroo stroked Akaashi's head and back as the younger man kept sobbing. 

"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asked softly as he pulled away just enough to look in his eyes. 

"I know that this will sound selfish, but, will you help me feel love again?" Akaashi asked softly and Kuroo stroked his cheekbone softly. 

"Of course I will" Kuroo whispered and Akaashi smiled as he hugged him. 

"Thank you" Akaashi whispered softly. 

"You don't have to thank me" Kuroo set his head on top of Akaashi's.

"We'll get through this together, Akaashi" Kuroo whispered softly and kissed Akaashi's hair. 

"Yeah, we will" Akaashi agreed as he pulled back, drying off his tears in Kuroo's chest and grabbing his hand, Kuroo intertwining their fingers and walking back in. 

_And thus, the story of the two begun._

The beginning was rough, to say the least.Akaashi was always in a constant gloomy mood. But slowly he opened up. 

_~first time breaking down completely~_

"Akaashi? What's wrong?" Kuroo asked and placed his hand on Akaashi's shoulder. The latter flinched but didn't turn around. 

"Akaa-" 

"Just leave me alone! Leave me alone just like everyone does!" Akaashi yelled and turned around, tears streaming down his face.

"Akaashi..." 

"What do you want?!" 

"I want you to talk to me! Akaashi, I want to help you, but I can'tdo it if you don't tell me what's bothering you" Kuroo sighed. It pained him seeing Akaashi like that.

"My...dog. My mom calledd today and said that he died. This dog was the only thing I had left from Bokuto-san" AKaashi whispered and started crying again. 

Kuroo felt a pang in his heart. He knew that he wasn't Akaashi's first choice. He knew that he couldn't do anything to make Akaashi fall in love with him. But just being close to him was enough for him. 

"Shhh, come on, cry. Cry as much as you want. I'll always be here to hold you" Kuroo whispered and petted Akaashi's hair. 

Akaashi's sobs stopped after a few minutes and Kuroo looked down to see him asleep. He placed Akaashi softly on the bed and covered him with a blanket. 

"I'm sorry I can't make you as happy as Bokuto does. But I promise I'll try. So you won't have to cry anymore"

_~first time realizing his true feelings~_

Akaashi looked out the window, the rain pouring down and the sky a dark grey. He sighed and grabbed his phone, dialing the number quickly.

"Akaashi? Something wrong?" Kuroo asked immediately after picking up on the second ring. 

"Well, I was wondering if you could go to the market on your way home and grab some pudding. I'm craving something sweet" Akaashi asked sheepishly.

"I'll see what I can do because the rain isn't making this easy for me. But I'll try" Kuroo answered sweetly and Akaashi blushed.

"Thank you, Kuroo. See you home" Akaashi smiled as he flopped down on the bed. 

"See you home and don't flop on the bed! You'll break it!" Kuroo yelled and Akaashi laughed.

"How did you know?!" Akaashi laughed as he sat up on his elbows. "You don't have cameras in the room, do you?" Akaashi asked consciously as he looked around.

"I don't need cameras to know your habits, Akaashi" Kuroo smirked then hang up.

Akaashi sighed and laid down on the bed, enjoying the softness of the cover and Kuroo's smell on it. 

And then he realized.

"I fell in love with Kuroo Tetsurou" Akaashi said loudly and butterflies filled his stomach at the thought, as he blushed and giggled. 

_~first time taking care of each other~_

The keys on the door made Akaashi spring up and rush to the door, opening it and coming face to face with Kuroo.

"Akaashi?" 

"Welcome home, Kuroo" Akaashi smiled and pulled Kuroo's hand inside and towards the bathroom.

"Woah Woah Woah Akaashi!" he stopped Akaashi and made him turn around.

"What is it?" Akaashi tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you acting so..... weird?" Kuroo asked and Akaashi's face fell.

"Well, it's just, you're always so kind to me and you're always taking care of me that I realized I'm always the one on the receiving side. So I thought today I'd take care of you" 

Kuroo smiled and pulled Akaashi in by the waist and kissed him softly, almost as if he w as afraid he'd break. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked at Akaashi who was covering his blushing face.

"Akaashi?" Kuroo said softly and Akaashi looked up at him with a tiny pout.

"All the things that I make everyday for you. I'm doing them because _you_ are the one that deserves them, not because I expect you to pay me back. Okay?" Kuroo smiled softly and Akaashi nodded, before burrying his face in Kuroo's neck.

_~first time saying 'I love you'~_

It was a Friday night. Akaashi was laying on the couch with just a t-shirt on and a pair of boxer as he watched a random volleyball game. 

"Hey, Akaashi?" Kuroo walked in and his mouth fell open slightly as he took in Akaashi's appearance.

"What is it, Kuroo?" Akaashi looked up from the TV towards Kuroo.

"Akaashi? What do you think you're wearing?" Kuroo growled as he looked at Akaashi's body.

"My pajamas got dirty while I was cooking so I put on something little until they're washed and dried" Akaashi shrugged his shoulders.

Kuroo's mind clouded as he laid on top of Akaashi and kissed him roughly, savoring the sweet flavor of banana on Akaashi's tongue. 

Akaashi sighed into the kiss and grabbed Kuroo's neck, pulling him even closer. 

Kuroo pulled back when he felt Akaashi choke and moved to his neck, kissing and suckiing softly.

"Aaaa! Kuroo!" Akaashi gasped when Kuroo found his sweet spot. The older male smirked and bit down softly on it before sucking the spot.

"A! Kuroo, I, I love, you!" Akaashi finally confessed and Kuroo's eyes widened. He looked up and saw Akaashi cover his face.

"You, you mean it?" Kuroo asked softly and Akaashi nodded quickly. Kuroo smiled the biggest smile he could master and took of Akaashi's hands from his face.

"I love you too, Akaashi" Kuroo smiled softly and Akaashi wrapped his hands around him, the volleyball game long forgotten as they fell asleep.

_~first time using their given names~_

"So, we're really doing this right?" Akaashi asked softly as he laid naked on their bed, Kuroo ripping open a condom.

"If you don't want to, I can wait till you're comfortable" Kuroo stroked his cheek.

"No do it" Akaashi shook his head. Kuroo nodded and positioned himself.

"Hold onto me" he whispered and Akaashi hooked his hands on Kuroo's shoulders before Kuroo thrust into him in one go.

"Aaaaa!" Akaashi gasped, his eyes shooting open and his back arching.

"Fuvk, Keiji, this is, amazing" Kuroo gasped softly.

"Fuck, Tetsurou, move" Akaashi moaned and Kuroo started moving into him slowly.

None of them had realized that they had used each other's given names. Until, much, much, much later.

"Did you really use my given name?" Akaashi asked softly as he traced circles on Kuroo's stomach.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry, we can just-"

"No, I liked it. Let's call each other by our given names from now on, okay?" Akasshi looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay. I love you, Keiji" Kuroo said softly.

"I love you too, Tetsurou" Akaashi smiled and fell asleep in Kuroo's arms.

_~present time~_

"Do you, Akaashi Keiji, take this man to be your lawful husband?"

"I do"

"And do you, Kuroo Tetsurou, take this man to be your lawful husband?"

"I do" 

"With the power vested in me I know pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom" the priest finished and closed his book.

Kuroo smiled and looked towards Akaashi, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly. Akaashi melted into the kiss and pulled back, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"You really took all my first times"


End file.
